Salmeterol Xinafoate
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Hari N.S yang sudah semakin malam. Mudah-mudahan masih sempat. Dijadikan kado buat Megu dan Jahwzy :P Chibi-fic tapi sepertinya tidak begitu terasa N.S nya.. Maaf kalau gaje XD


**Salmeterol Xinafoate**

_Naruto jelas-jelas kepunyaan Kishimoto Masashi_

_Rate K+. Genre friendship. Yang pengen dijadiin sho-ai, tambahin sendiri aja ya! Chibi-fic. Nggak tau masuk kategori N.S nggak. _

_Kado buat __**Megu**__ dan __**Jahwzy**__ XD_

-o0o-

Pagi yang indah di Konoha.

Kegelapan malam berganti dengan cercah cahaya yang mulai bertugas. Kabut tipis perlahan menyingkir bersamaan dengan sinar mentari yang datang dengan lembut. Belum terlalu terasa hangat, tetapi menjanjikan. Kicauan burung bersahutan, bersamaan dengan embun di pucuk-pucuk rerumputan. Ah, damainya suasa—

"KAASAAAAAAN!"

_Gyah! Suara apa itu, cempreng, tapi berdesibel sangat tinggi!_

Menyusul suara langkah kaki kecil tergesa menuruni tangga, seolah takut ditinggalkan.

"KAASAAAAN, jadi tidak? Jadi tidak, jadi tidak, jadi tidak?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Si pemilik suara cempreng yang tadi turun tangga, kini sudah berdiri di lantai dasar rumahnya. Tepatnya ruang tengah sekaligus ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, dan ini aneh. Biasanya pagi-pagi Kaasan dan Tousan sudah ada di ruang makan, Tousan duduk di kursi makan, Kaasan mondar-mandir menyajikan makanan.

Tapi di atas meja sudah ada makanan. Susu untuknya sudah dituangkan. Kursi Tousan juga sepertinya sudah diduduki, dan sudah ada koran '_Konoha Mainichi'_ terbentang lebar di bagian meja depannya.

Berarti Kaasan dan Tousan tadi sudah ada di sini, tapi ke mana mereka?

Menajamkan telinga, sepertinya keduanya ada di halaman depan!

Bocah ini berjalan ke arah depan. Benar saja, Kaasan dan Tousan ada di sana, bersama dengan dua orang... ANBU?

Ada ANBU sampai datang ke rumah, berarti ada pekerjaan penting sekali buat Tousan. Atau bahkan Tousan dan Kaasan. Huh. Kan mereka sudah janji—

Mendadak bocah itu memajukan mulutnya. Sudah akan berbalik sambil manyun, ketika tiba-tiba Kaasan mengenali keberadaannya.

"Eh, Naruto sudah bangun! Ayo kita sarapan dulu!"

Kedua ANBU itu rupanya sudah sampai di akhir pembicaraan, dan menghilang meninggalkan gumpalan asap. Kushina dan Minato berbalik, mengiringi Naruto yang berjalan gontai kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Tousan ada pekerjaan ya?" tanya Naruto lemah.

Minato menunggu sampai Naruto duduk di kursi, baru ia berdiri di depannya, berlutut agar wajah mereka berdua sejajar.

"Tousan dan Kaasan ada pekerjaan penting, Naruto—"

"Kalau begitu, tak jadi dong jalan-jalannya?" suara Naruto masih lemah. Tak bergairah.

Minato menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat penuh sesal. "Tidak jadi. Maaf—"

"Yah, tapi kan itu sudah direncanakan berbulan-bulan—"

Minato menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat. Misi kali ini benar-benar tak bisa ditunda—"

"—dan aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu Sasuke, jadi diundur lagi?"

Senyum menghiasi wajah Minato kali ini. "Tidak. Sasuke tetap akan datang kok ke sini."

Wajah Naruto masih apatis, "—tapi tadi katanya tak jadi pergi—"

Kushina datang dengan membawa sepiring penuh _okonomiyaki_ berkepul. "Keluarga Uchiha tetap akan datang ke sini, Naruto. Tapi Fugaku dan Mikoto akan pergi mengerjakan misi bersama kami. Jadi, kalian bisa bermain bersama, tapi di sini di rumah, tidak ke mana-mana. Bagaimana?"

Cerah kembali menghinggapi wajah Naruto. "YOSH! Kalau begitu sih, bagus!"

"Sekarang, makan dulu!" wajah Minato tegas.

Naruto semangat menghadapi piringnya, makan dengan suapan besar dan cepat, diselingi tegukan susu, "—biar tidak jadi pergi, ada banyak yang mau aku perlihatkan pada Sas—" ia menyuap lagi sesendok besar.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara—"

Naruto tak berbicara apa-apa lagi, hanya mengacungkan jempol kanannya memberi isyarat.

"Walau ditinggal, kau harus tetap mengerjakan peer ya. Lalu, jangan menyalakan kompor, kecuali kalau perlu benar. Sesudahnya kompor harus dimatikan. Jangan lupa cek sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan dapur. Jangan terus-terusan menyalakan keran air, begitu keluar kamar mandi, keran harus dimatikan—"

Sekarang gantian Kushina yang terus-terusan berbicara.

Naruto diam-diam tertawa melihat wajah lucu yang dipasang Minato saat Kushina terus mengeluarkan '_perintahnya_', tapi mendadak juga memasang wajah polos tak berdosa saat Kushina melihat ke arahnya.

Untung saja, Minato kemudian mendadak berdiri dan melihat ke arah pintu, "Mereka datang!"

Benar saja, di halaman depan sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto, dan anak mereka Sasuke.

"Masuklah. Mana Itachi?" Kushina menyambut.

"Itachi sudah punya acara sendiri sekarang," sahut Fugaku, terlihat memamerkan sikap sedikit dongkol, tetapi jelas-jelas terlihat bahwa dia bangga.

Naruto bergegas berdiri, di piring makanannya sudah habis, tapi mulutnya masih menggembung. "_Hahuke! Hanti_ kita ma—"

"Narutooo! Habiskan dulu—"

"_Hai_—" dan secepatnya ia mengunyah, disambung menghabiskan susu. Belum sempat menghabiskan susunya, Kushina dan Minato sudah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Sasuke, main berdua dengan Naruto ya? Di kulkas sudah ada jus tomat, lalu onigiri juga sudah kusiapkan—"

"Hn—"

"Kaasan! Semua disiapkan untuk Sasuke, untukku mana?"

"Kau kan bisa makan onigiri juga, cukup banyak—"

"Tapi aku juga ingin ramen—"

Kushina garuk-garuk kepala. "Ramen instan ada di lemari. Jangan menyalakan kompor ya, diseduh dengan air panas dari dispenser juga cukup—"

Minato terkekeh melihat istrinya jadi cerewet begini. Mereka sudah biasa sih meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, dan biasanya istrinya tidak secerewet ini. Mungkin karena sekarang ada Sasuke, jadi Kushina lebih cerewet?

Hihi.

Sasuke masuk, menyimpan ranselnya di tempat yang ditunjukkan Kushina, lalu segera saja akan diseret Naruto ke atas, ke kamarnya, ketika Kushina mengingatkan.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Naruto, Sasuke," sahut Kushina, "Kunci rumah baik-baik—"

Mikoto mendekati anaknya, memeluknya sebentar lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas, "Baik-baik ya!"

"Hn—"

"Jangan lupa jemuran diambil kalau hujan. Lalu, kalian boleh hujan-hujanan kalau tidak ada petir. Dan jangan lupa cepat mandi dengan air hangat sesudahnya, jangan terlalu lama badanmu basah. Habis itu makan yang panas ya, kau boleh menyeduh ramen kalau mau. Oya, peer jangan lupa dikerjakan—"

"Kushina—"

Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang menghilang.

"Jangan lupa makan siang. Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan. Minum air putih yang banyak! Dan jangan main di kamar Kaasan ya, main saja di kamar Naruto. Jangan—"

"KUSHINAAAA—"

"OK, OK, Kaasan dan Tousan pergi dulu ya! Kunci pin—"

Minato menarik tangan Kushina, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja, _dear_! Ayo, nanti kita kesiangan!"

POFF! POFF! POFF! POFF!

Keempatnya menghilang membentuk gumpalan asap.

"Fiuh!" Naruto menghela napas. "Ayo, kita maiiin!"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kita buat peer dulu saja, jadi nanti kita bisa main sepuasnya—"

Kalau bisa sih Naruto sama sekali tak ingin mengerjakan peer, tapi apa boleh buat. Apalagi ada Sasuke, jadi dia bisa sedikit-sedikit menyontek. Berarti hari Senin nanti tak akan dimarahi Iruka-_sensei_ atau Kakashi-_sensei_ kan?

Jadi dalam beberapa saat rumah itu hening. Sasuke khusyu mengerjakan peernya, Naruto pun demikian. Walau diseling dengan menjulurkan leher panjang-panjang untuk melihat jawaban Sasuke.

"SELESAAAAI!" seru Naruto sambil melemparkan bukunya ke atas, "—ayo kita maiiin!"

Tapi Sasuke melirik tajam padanya. Ia sendiri membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel dengan apik, sehingga Naruto juga terpaksa menirunya. Mengumpulkan buku dan alat tulisnya, menyusunnya dengan rapi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya sendiri.

Setelah rapi, baru keduanya beranjak ke halaman.

"Main apa ya?"

Dan 'main apa' itu diterjemahkan menjadi latihan melempar kunai dan shuriken, upaya menangkap belalang, memanjat-manjat pohon, main bola, tertawa-tawa, dan—

TES! TES!

"Hujaaan!" seru Naruto kegirangan. "Ayo main hujan! Kau bawa baju ganti kan? Ah, biar, walau tak punya baju ganti juga, pakai saja bajuku, ukuran kita kan sama. Ayo hujan-hujanan—"

Sasuke tak menolak diajak berhujan-hujan. Mereka main bola di bawah hujan, berkejar-kejaran di lumpur—

"Tidak—" tiba-tiba Naruto seperti diingatkan sesuatu, "—Kaasan akan membunuhku. Kaasan tadi titip jemuran—"

Keduanya bersicepat berlari ke arah jemuran. Tapi kalau mereka berdua saja sudah sangat basah kuyup, apalagi baju-baju yang dijemur. Merasa bersalah, keduanya mengambil baju-baju basah itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ada sebuah ember besar di sana.

"Aku lupa. Aku lupa. Bagaimana ini—"

"Kita peras saja. Paling tidak akan berkurang airnya—"

Dan kedua anak umur enam tahun itu bekerja keras memeras jemuran. Jelas-jelas jauh dari kering. Dan yang jelas juga, mereka basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Naruto bahkan sudah mulai bersin-bersin.

_DINGIN_

"Sudah semua. Biar saja, nanti kalau hujan berhenti, kita jemur lagi—"

Sasuke menurut. Kelihatannya ia juga sudah menggigil.

Naruto memutar keran air panas, "Ayo, kita mandi dulu—"

"Kau dulu. Masak kita mau mandi berdua—"

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah terbiasa mandi sendiri dan menghormati privasi, sedang Naruto masih jauh dari itu.

"Nanti kau kedinginan—"

"Kau cepat saja mandinya."

Mengalah, Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan Sasuke berdiri di luar, mandi secepat mungkin, menutup badan dengan handuk, dan keluar. Gantian, Sasuke kini yang mandi. Kelihatannya dia sudah membiru bibirnya.

Naruto cepat berganti pakaian. Tanpa mengeringkan rambut, ia menyiapkan dua cup ramen. Berusaha agar hati-hati, ia mengucurkan air panas dari dispenser, dan menutup cupnya rapat-rapat.

"Sasukeee! Sudah selesai? Makan ramen dulu, biar tak kedinginan dari dalam—"

Sasuke keluar dari kamar, sudah berganti pakaian, sudah menyisir rambut. Duduk berseberangan di meja pendek di tengah ruangan, ia melirik dengan ogah-ogahan pada ramen yang sudah diseduh Naruto.

"Aku makan onigiri saja ya?" katanya berusaha menawar.

"Nanti makan onigiri, sekarang makan ramen dulu. Biar badan jadi hangat!" berkata begitu Naruto membuka tutup ramennya. Menghirup wanginya, "Hmm, wanginya! _Itadakimasu_!" Naruto menyumpit ramennya dengan lahap.

"_Itadakimasu_!" sahut Sasuke sambil meniup-niup ramennya. Pelan-pelan disumpitnya, dan kadang-kadang dihirup kuahnya. Sepertinya memang ia jadi hangat, tapi ia juga terlihat gelisah.

Naruto sudah menyeduh cupnya yang kedua, tatkala dilihatnya Sasuke hanya makan sedikit saja.

"Eeh, kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng, mendorong cupnya. "Sudah saja. Terlalu banyak vetsin—"

_MSG_

Tak terperhatikan oleh Naruto, napas Sasuke sekarang pendek-pendek. Tapi Naruto asyik menghabiskan ramennya yang kedua. Sasuke menggigiti onigiri pelan-pelan.

"Sekarang main apa ya?" sahut Naruto, saat ia membereskan sisa-sisa makanan. Mereka kemudian naik ke lantai dua, ke kamar Naruto.

"Hn? Masih mau main?"

Sepertinya protes Sasuke tak terdengar, karena kemudian mereka sudah asyik main ANBU-tangkap-penjahat di kamar Naruto. Walau, sepertinya gerak refleks Sasuke semakin berkurang.

"Ketangkap! Ketangkap!" seru Naruto girang, saat Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk duduk dan mengambil napas. Naruto terus memukul-mukulkan bantal yang dipegangnya pada badan Sasuke.

Tidak keras sih, dan biasanya juga Sasuke suka perang bantal dengan Itachi di rumah.

Tapi kali ini, seperti parah.

Sasuke bernapas pendek-pendek, cepat.

"Naru—Naruto, sudah du—dulu ya."

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto mendadak berhenti memukul-mukulkan bantal. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Nampak prihatin dengan napas Sasuke yang pendek-pendek.

_DEBU_

Kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi begitu? Padahal—er, apakah karena bantalnya? Tapi ia kan sering membereskan kamar, menepuk-nepuk bantalnya—er... seminggu lalu?

"Sasuke?"

Napas Sasuke semakin cepat. Dan berbunyi. Kelihatannya Sasuke kesulitan bernapas. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sama, tapi keringat Sasuke menetes. Keringat dingin.

"B-bagaimana ini? Mana Kaasan tak bisa dihubungi—"

"O-obat—"

"Eh? Obat? Obat apa?"

"_In-inhaler_."

"In-apa?"

"Ran-ranselku—"

Naruto berlari ke ruang bawah, mengambil ransel Sasuke, dan berlari lagi ke kamarnya.

"Obat apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil membuka ristleting depan ransel. Biasanya benda-benda kecil disimpan di sana.

Dengan cepat dicarinya sesuatu yang seperti obat. Tapi tak ada benda-benda yang mirip dengan sirup obat penghilang panas, atau obat batuk seperti yang sering diminumnya. Juga tak ada yang mirip dengan tablet dan kapsul yang pernah diminum Kaasan atau Tousan.

"_In-inhaler_, Naru—"

"_Inhaler_?"

"Yang—yang bulat, pi—pih," Naruto semakin panik karena sepertinya Sasuke semakin kesulitan bernapas.

"I-iya, Sasuke, tunggu dulu—jangan mati dulu—" panik Naruto kembali mencari. Kali ini dikeluarkannya semua isi kantong depan itu—

"I-itu, ya-yang itu!" Sasuke menunjuk cakram _inhaler_nya.

Berada di tangan Naruto, _inhaler_ itu tidak langsung diserahkan pada Sasuke. Tapi diperhatikannya dengan heran.

Ini obat?

Bagaimana cara meminumnya?

Dibacanya judulnya.

_Sal-salme-salmeterol—_

"Naru—"

"Oh. Iya, ini—" diserahkannya pada Sasuke. Dengan mata membesar dilihatnya Sasuke memakai obat itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan bulatan pipih itu dari dusnya. Dengan satu gerakan, diputarnya. Ada lubang, pas untuk mulutnya. Sasuke berkonsentrasi, menarik napas panjang sepanjang ia bisa, lalu diletakkannya benda tadi di mulutnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Ditahannya napas. Beberapa waktu baru ia mengeluarkan napas.

Naruto bengong.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tapi Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ditariknya napas sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah bisa bernapas seperti biasa.

"Ini _inhaler_," sahut Sasuke pendek.

"I-itu obatmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kok aneh—tidak seperti obat penurun panasku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ini obat asma—"

"Kau—asma?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itulah makanya aku tidak boleh kedinginan. Tidak boleh kecapekan. Tidak boleh makan sesuatu yang mengandung MSG. Tidak boleh terpapar debu—"

Naruto tertunduk. "Dan semua itu ada di sini—"

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa.

Tapi Naruto langsung berdiri. "Sasuke, kau turun dulu. Menonton TV kek, apa kek. Aku bereskan kamar dulu ya, biar bersih. Biar tak ada debu—" dengan gerak cepat ia mendorong Sasuke ke arah tangga. Hati-hati dibimbingnya Sasuke turun, membuat Sasuke menolak tangan Naruto seketika.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok—"

"Ah, aku lihat sendiri kau tadi tak bisa bernapas, jadi menurut saja! Oya, tadi Kaasan menyiapkan jus tomat, tapi pasti dingin ya, kan dalam kulkas! Aku keluarkan dulu ya, kau jangan minum dulu sampai tak terasa dingin lagi—"

Naruto sudah kembali cerewet dan penuh instruksi seperti ibunya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sore dan malam itu dilewatkan bermain dengan tenang. Makanan dihabiskan—tidak mengandung MSG—jus tomat juga.

Waktu para orangtua datang, mereka berdua sudah lelap di kamar. Kushina naik ke lantai atas, mengintip ke kamar Naruto.

Kushina membetulkan selimut. Tersenyum ia memperhatikan dua bocah itu.

"Kukira Sasuke biar tidur di sini saja dulu," sahutnya saat turun ke lantai bawah. "Biar besok pagi Minato mengantarnya kembali—"

Fugaku dan Mikoto berpandangan sejenak. "Oke kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu ya—" dan mereka menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Minato masuk ke kamar, sementara Kushina berniat ke kamar mandi dulu. Dibukanya kamar mandi, dan terlihatlah sebuah ember besar penuh ditumpuki pakaian basah kuyup—yang tadi rasanya sudah ia jemur—

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

**FIN**

_AN:_

_Untuk yang penasaran seperti apa inhaler Sasuke, bisa lihat di _www [dot] abcpharmacystore [dot] com [slash] index[ dot] php?main_page=popup_image&pID=286


End file.
